


Decision

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: Based on “To Sora” short I’ve decided to write down a thingy just for the sake of taking advantage of those ideas while i’m unable to draw sheet lolDaisuke & Taichi centered drabble.
Kudos: 8





	Decision

The entire group learned of Sora’s decision and respected her. Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke knew she had been pretty away from the battles since Meicoomon’s fiasco, and that probably had put her on a delicate mental status of fearing everyday for Piyomon’s life. She wanted all those battles to stop, to everyone be happy alongside their digimon partners and be able to follow their path.

The three boys knew that very well. Taichi and Yamato somehow became a bit more protective of the young kids, and to Daisuke that meant the senior duo wasn’t trusting him anymore. More than that, he was pretty busy lately with his own dream -- something he had stated eons ago to all of the eleven before.

While Taichi had no idea what to do with his life -- except that he wanted to stay with Agumon and his friends for the rest of his life -- the lead of the group felt everyone taking their own path. Not just Sora, Yamato, Daisuke... But Everyone. Miyako had been studying abroad on Spain, Iori became a Joe 2.0 despite him seeing the young boy around Daisuke and Ken... Takeru and Hikari also had their own plans for the future.

Soon or later, they will stop battling and let the next gen to do the job in their place. That’s what they all had in mind. _It’s time to stop._ **It’s time to become part of the past.**

Despite Taichi’s desire to stay with Agumon and the other eleven kids and their digimon... He also wanted all of those fights to stop. He wanted them all to wake up at the morning and only care about trivial things. School. Work. Dates. Family. etc.

“Y’know she’s right to stop, and I’m sure once I get that ramen shop goal...”

Taichi glanced at Daisuke, on one of those ramen trips he had been doing for research. This time Taichi had came with him since Ken had been busy.

“She... You mean Sora?”

Daisuke nodded, “Sora’s just the first of us to take a tough decision. We’re getting older and older. Can you believe I’m turning 20 next year? I will be able to go drink with you and Yamato, hehe. Or... I will stick with my plan and keep traveling around the world.”

Taichi was quiet. Thinking of Sora’s message. Of what Daisuke had just said there.

“Y’know, I’m thankful for the digimon and all the adventures we had together. But... It won’t last forever.”

The older boy felt something. He was now staring at the bowl and had not started to eat. Since when Daisuke became older and wise? No, was he...

“You’re all a grown up now, huh?” he masked that confusion with a joke. He ruffled Daisuke’s hair just like the old days.

“H-hey hey, I’m not a little kid anymore ok?” Daisuke chuckled “Also, I’ve got all those lessons from the best man in the world.”

“Oh? Who is? Joe?”

“Yes, Joe-- No I meant you!”

“And I learned from Joe. Okay I also learned from Yamato and Sora but--”

“... You didn’t start eating yet?” now the boy glanced at the bowl “Are you okay?”

Taichi avoided looking at Daisuke.

“Taichi, is it something I said?”

“About nothing lasting forever?” Taichi blinked “No, no. You’re right. We all saw it coming. One day those fights might stop. One day our group will be apart... Again.”

“Sigh, you didn’t get it... right?”

“Huh?”

“I meant our role as the Chosen Children, not our friendship with each other or with our partners. One day we will become part of the past, and some new generation will born to protect this world.”

“A-ah... I see” _No, he was playing dumb._ Of course Taichi got it.

“Then... We will be here to guide them just like you guided me” Daisuke smiled “Because you and me are now someone’s senior got it?”

Taichi nodded.

“Now now, eat it! Stop refusing the delicious taste of this bowl. For Agumon’s sake Taichi, you’re missing it out!”

Then Taichi smiled back.


End file.
